Kisah Cinta Odd
by Vinnie'sAllzz
Summary: DATA NOT ACCESSED . .


Fanfiction  
Copyright Code Lyoko  
Ide Cerita berasal dari Otak Dan itu punya All  
Karakter: Odd, Lizzie,Vivi,Yuna,Clarice,James  
Genre:Romantis , Sad ,Comfort (kalau ngerasa )  
**WARNING:MR Typo berkeliaran dimana mana,jika tidak kuat lambaikan tangan anda  
**:D

* * *

_Aku memandangi foto tersebut beberapa saat. "Lizzie, i'll keep you on my mind... we will meet again someday. Goodbye..." Ucapku dengan memegang erat selembar foto di tangan kanan lalu menempalkannya di_ dada.

"Lizzie!" mimpi itu lagi! sudah beberapa kali aku bermimpi seperti itu.

* * *

"aku tidak tau mengenai Lizzie semenjak kepindahannya. Lagipula, kenapa kau baru mencarinya sekarang? Terakhir kali aku bertemu Lizzie 2 tahun yang lalu, ia bercerita kepadaku bahwa keluargamu tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian. Karena itu kah kau meninggalkan Lizzie ke Paris ?" Celotehan Yuna membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Saat ini aku membutuhkan dukungan, bukan nasehat-nasehat yang memojokkan posisiku. Pergi ke Paris juga bukanlah keinginanku. Tetapi, jika aku tidak melakukannya aku akan lebih melukai Lizzie.

"Yuna, aku datang kepadamu untuk menanyakan keberadaan Lizzie, bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu! Kau tidak tau apa pun mengenai aku, jadi jangan pernah berkata seolah-olah aku yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini!" bentakku padanya. Yuna menghampiriku, kemudian aku merasa cairan bening mengalir dari atas membasahi kepalaku. Wanita itu menyiramku dengan segelas air putih! "apa-apaan kau Yuna?!"

Ia tersenyum sinis. Matanya menatapku tajam penuh rasa kebencian. "kenapa kau hanya mencintainya Odd?! Aku menyukaimu lebih dari Lizzie! Kalau wanita yang kau puja-puja itu memang mencintaimu, mengapa dia pergi?! Mengapa dia tidak tetap diam menunggmu seperti yang aku lakukan selama ini?! Aku bisa memberikanmu kasih sayang yang tidak pernah Lizzie berikan kepadamu Odd!" ucapan Yuna membuatku bergidik. Wanita itu sungguh menakutkan. Ia terlalu terobsesi terhadapku yang tidak pernah menyukainya sedikitpun. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan rumahnya.

Tampaknya datang pada Yuna adalah keputusan yang salah. Tapi hanya dia satu-satunya yang tersisa. Semua orang yang dekat atau pernah dekat dengan Lizzie sudah aku kunjungi rumahnya satu per satu, namun mereka juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan wanita yang sangat ku cintai itu.

Aku mulai putus asa. Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa dan pergi kemana untuk mencarinya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri ke tempat aku dan Lizzie biasa berkunjung. Duduk di tepi pantai dan menatap lautan luas adalah kegemaran kami. Namun rasanya kini tidak sama seperti dulu. Sekarang Lizzie tidak ada di sampingku, ia pergi entah kemana tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Langit biru yang cerah mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye kekuningan. Tidak terasa aku sudah berjam-jam duduk di tepi pantai ini. Aku seperti orang bodoh. Menunggu dan berharap Lizzie akan datang dan tersenyum kepadaku. Lizzie, aku harus menjelaskan padamu alasan aku meninggalkanmu dan memintamu untuk menunggu tanpa waktu yang jelas, tapi di mana dirimu saat ini?

Ckrek!

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat kilatan lampu flash. Tampaknya seseorang telah mengambil fotoku dari belakang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku membelokkan badanku dan ternyata dugaanku benar! "apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku tidak suka seseorang memotretku tanpa izin!" wanita itu tidak memedulikanku dan masih menatapi kamera DSLR-nya.

"ah, oh, maaf, aku tidak sengaja memotretmu. Hanya saja kau terlihat begitu menyatu dengan objek sekitar. Kalau kau keberatan kau boleh menghapusnya." Ia perlahan menghampiriku. Ia menyodorkan kameranya ke arahku. "ini, hapuslah sendiri fotomu." Ujarnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang menghinggapiku. Aku tidak suka seseorang mengambil fotoku tanpa izin terlebih dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Aku ingin mengambil kamera itu dan menghapusnya tapi aku tidak bisa. Hatiku berkata untuk tidak menghapusnya. "tidak perlu. Kau bisa menyimpannya." Kataku berusaha bersikap acuh.

"sungguh?! Terimakasih! Oya, siapa namamu?" wanita itu tersenyum riang.

Tanpa sadar aku bersama dengannya sepanjang sore. Kami berbincang-berbincang tentang banyak hal hingga larut. Dan selama itu aku tidak memikirkan Hanna. Kehadiran wanita bernama Vivi yang mempunyai hobby fotografi itu telah membuatku merasa semakin bersalah terhadap Lizzie. Bisa-bisanya aku bersama wanita lain dan melupakannya. Aku tidak tau, sungguh... semua mengalir begitu saja. Lizzie, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku jika kau mengetahui ini. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang.

* * *

"jadi kau pergi meninggalkannya karena terpaksa? Kalau kau tetap bersama dengannya apa yang akan terjadi?" baru 2 hari aku mengenal wanita ini, tapi aku merasa sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Vivi adalah tipe yang periang. Setiap aku menatap matanya yang berkilat-kilat, aku merasa ia memberikan aku semangat untuk tetap menjalani hidup walau perih.

"jika aku tetap bersamanya... ibu ku akan melukainya dengan cara memperkenalkan Lizzie dengan Basch." Aku tak mampu meneruskan ceritaku. Aku tertunduk berusaha tegar. Namun beberapa saat terdiam aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa berat dan menatap Vivi untuk melanjutkan ceritaku. " Yuna adalah perempuan asal Paris yang di jodohkan denganku. Semua itu adalah ulah ibu ku, maksudku ibu tiriku. Ia ingin menyingkirkan aku dari rumah dan menguasai harta almarhum Papaku. 3 tahun aku menetap disana sampai pada saat acara pertunanganku dan Yuna diselenggarakan, tiba-tiba ibu tiriku mengalami serangan jantung dan ia meninggal di tempat. Aku berfikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk kembali ke Italia dan menemui Lizzie. Tapi aku masih belum dapat bertemu dengannya. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi kepadanya."

Wanita itu memegang bahuku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "kau laki-laki yang sangat baik Odd. Mendengar ceritamu aku jadi merasa iri terhadap Lizzie. Ia beruntung sekali mendapati dirimu. Aku akan membantu mencarinya."

"terimakasih Vivi." Ucapku pelan karena sedikit terkejut.

"sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, langit sudah gelap. Bye Odd." Lagi –lagi gadis itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang indah. Aku seperti terhipnotis olehnya. Aku tidak boleh begini. Aku harus sadar dan memikirkan Lizzie.

Langkah kakiknya semakin menjauh, sosoknya pun samar-samar tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua mataku. Kini hanya aku yang berada di tepi pantai ini. Ketika aku bersiap pergi dari sana tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti bisikan angin:

_"Odd, selamat tinggal... aku harap kau bahagia bersama dengannya. Terimakasih untuk semua cinta yang pernah kau berikan."_

Suara itu lembut dan sangat pelan. Tetapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku rasa ini hanya halusinasiku saja karena belakangan ini aku selalu berkunjung ke tempat aku dan Lizzie biasa bersama. Aku begitu rindu terhadapnya sehingga aku sampai mendengar suara-suara aneh di telingaku.

Jam menunjukkan angka 8 dan aku langsung melesat ke parkiran mobil dan menginjak gas untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Di tengah perjalanan aku teringat kembali akan semacam suara atau bisikan di telingaku tadi saat di pantai. _Lizzie, dimana dirimu? Aku rasa aku sedang frustasi sampai-sampai mengira suara itu adalah suaramu._

Ciiiittttttt...

Hampir saja aku menabrak wanita tersebut! Untunglah aku segera menginjak pedal rem. Ketidakkonsentrasianku ini cukup untuk menyeretku ke penjara. Aku melepas seat belt dan berniat menghampirinya. Tetapi ketika aku keluar mobil aku tidak melihat siapapun. _Kemana wanita itu pergi?_Tanyaku dalam hati penasaran.

"Hei! Odd! Apa yang kau lakukan di jalanan sepi seperti ini?" seruan itu.. aku rasa aku mengenal suara itu.

"V-Vivi?" kataku sedikit gugup tak percaya. Suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa menurutku.  
Selangkah, dua langah, tiga langakah ia berjalan mendekatiku. Sekarang ia tepat di depan wajahku. Vivi terdiam tertunduk menatap aspal jalanan beberapa saat, lalu kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia merangkulku, ia merangkulku dengan erat seperti orang yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dan meluapkan kerinduannya yang membuncah. Dan pelukannya kali ini berbeda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya.

"h-hei, Vivi ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku agak terbata-bata karena kelakuan wanita satu ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup, aku tidak nyaman ia memelukku. Aku merasakan hal yang aneh dan di lain sisi aku juga tidak enak dengan Lizzie.

"jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar saja Odd." Nadanya begitu lembut dan membuat aku luluh. Aku membalas pelukan Vivi dan membiarkan ia juga memelukku.

* * *

"Odd, kemana lagi kita harus mencari Lizzie? Kita sudah mengunjungi rumah tempat ia tinggal dulu dan menanyakan kepada tetangga sekitar namun tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan ia atau keluarganya saat ini." aku mendengar suara Vivi yang sedang menyetir mobil. Aku tau ia bertanya padaku. Tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku diam membisu karena aku masih teringat akan kejadian semalam. Entahlah, tetapi dari nada bicara Vivi ia seperti tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tau Odd, kau ingin pergi ke pantai itu lagi dan menghabiskan waktu disana saja, bukan? Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Ujarnya.

Sesampainya kami disana, seperti hari-hari yang lalu aku dan Lizzie duduk di atas pasir putih tepi pantai tersebut dan memandangi lautan biru luas yang indah serta gumpalan awan cerah yang berbentuk seperti gulali.

"Lizzie, ah maksudku Vivi... boleh aku tau dimana kau kemarin jam 8 malam?" senatural mungkin aku bertanya pada Kelly agar ia tidak curiga. Entah mengapa aku ingin menanyakan hal ini.

"ah, jam 8 kalau tidak salah aku menelfonmu tetapi handphone-mu sepertinya tidak aktif. Memangnya ada apa Odd?" wanita itu menjawab pertanyaanku sambil memotret objek-objek di sekitarnya.

_Apa?! Lalu siapa yang memelukku kemarin malam?!_"t-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." ucapku berharap Vivi tidak menyadari keterkejutanku.

Ia berdiri dan menghempaskan pasir dari celana panjang. "Odd, tolong pegang dulu kameraku, aku mau ke kamar kecil."

"baiklah." Kataku sekenannya.

Melihat kamera itu hatiku seperti tertarik untuk melihat foto-foto yang ada di dalamnya. Aku mulai menelusuri satu persatu foto demi foto yang diambil oleh Vivi. Dia memang wanita yang berbakat. Semua hasil potretannya bagiku begitu memukau.

"hei, kau sedang apa? melihat-lihat foto ya?" sahut seseorang yang sudah pasti Vivi. Rupanya ia kembali dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, padahal aku belum menemukan fotoku karena terlalu banyak tertimpa oleh foto lainnya.

Aku mengulurkan kamera itu padanya. "ya, hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. Kau memang fotografer yang handal menurutku."

"haha Odd kau pandai sekali memuji. Tapi aku masih amatir dan harus banyak belajar lagi." Ia tertawa lepas dan tersenyum lalu kembali mengambil gambar di sekitarnya.

"Evan, bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama? Kau mau tidak?" tanya gadis itu dengan mimik yang berharap aku akan mengiyakannya.

"baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Ckrek!

"waaah Odd, lihat!" Kelly menunjukan hasil foto di layar LCD kamera itu kepadaku. Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahku. "kau tampan sekali, kalau teman-temanku melihatnya mereka pasti akan berebutan untuk berkenalan denganmu haha."

"sepertinya virusku tertular. Sekarang kau jadi pandai memuji Vivi." Sindirku diiringi sedikit gelak tawa.

"mungkin saja haha." Wanita itu tertawa renyah sampai matanya benar-benar menyipit.

Bersama dengannya aku merasa hal yang berbeda. Apa ini adalah rencana Tuhan untukku? Apa aku harus melupakan Hanna dan memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan orang yang baru juga? Entahlah, sempat terlintas difikiranku seperti itu tetapi aku belum berani mengambil tindakan nyata. Aku takut keputusan yang ku pilih malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

Bagaimana jika ketika aku sudah memilih Kelly, tiba-tiba Hanna muncul dan kembali? Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan padanya mulai dari mana. Aku tidak ingin melukai hatinya lagi.

_"Odd, aku akan bahagia jika kau bersama Vivi. Dia wanita yang baik. Kau tidak perlu ragu."_

_Suara bisikan itu lagi!_"Vivi, kau dengar suara itu?" tanyaku padanya seperti orang paranoid.

"suara apa Odd? Aku tidak mendengar apa pun, dan tidak ada suara lain selain desiran ombak di sini."

"sudahlah, lupakan saja." Ini membuatku gila. Suara itu kembali muncul dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Apa maksud semua ini?

* * *

Nada dering handphoneku berbunyi cukup keras dan berhasil membangunkanku yang masih terlelap. Aku menekan tombol 'jawab' tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon karena mataku menempel dan aku kesulitan membukanya.

"hallo.." sapaku dengan suara berat dan sedikit serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"astaga Odd, kau baru bangun tidur? Ini sudah jam 8, kau tau?!" omelan dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi serta suara yang agak cempreng ini tidak salah lagi adalah milik Vivi.

"ah Vivi, berhenti mengomel. Telingaku sakit, kau tau? Ada apa menelfon pagi-pagi? Tidak biasanya kau begini." Akhirnya setelah usaha yang cukup keras mataku bisa terbuka dan aku langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sambil masih menempelkan benda kecil itu di telingaku.

"aku sedang di tempat cetak foto. Aku ingin mencuci fotomu yang pertama kali aku ambil dan foto kita kemarin." Ucapnya terkekeh. "setelah selesai aku akan kerumahmu untuk memberikannya. Jadi aku harap kau segera mandi karena aku tidak mau kebauan ketika berada didekatmu nanti haha."

"ok ok, baiklah. Aku tunggu."

* * *

"Odd ,Vivi is here." Aunty Clarice memasuki kamarku, ia adalah wanita asal Australia, ia juga istri dari kakakku satu-satunya yaitu James. Tetapi berhubung kakakku sedang mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga di Jerman, ia meninggalkan istrinya dirumah bersama denganku dan sekaligus untuk menemaniku.

Ia berjalan ke arahku yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku. _"i'm happy you already moved on from Lizzie."_

_"i've never tried to do that Aunty. Lizzie will always be in my mind."_Ujarku menutup buku itu lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Vivi.

_"Don't deny Odd. Don't ignore your heart cause your mind won't be able to feel it."_Seru Aunty Clarice.

Perkataan Aunty-ku memang benar. Tetapi saat ini aku belum tau apa yang aku rasakan dan apa yang harus kulakukan serta kuputuskan.

"hei Vivi, sudah lama menunggu?" sahutku dari lantas atas lalu menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

"oh h-hai Odd, tidak juga." Suara Vivi terdengar gugup dan aneh. Seperti ada seseuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

Aku baru ingat bahwa ia kemari karena ingin memberikan hasil fotonya. Aku pun menagih janji itu. "oya, boleh aku lihat foto yang sudah kau cetak? Pasti hasilnya sangat bagus." Ucapku dengan menorehkan senyum kepadanya.

"ah i-itu.. iya hampir saja aku lupa." Vivi langsung merogoh-rogoh ke dalam tas warna coklatnya mencari benda tersebut, tetapi tampaknya foto itu tidak ada. "mmm.. maaf Odd, aku rasa aku meninggalkannya di tempat cuci foto tadi. Aku akan mengambilnya dan segera kembali." Aku bisa melihat dari bahasa tubuh Vivi yang canggung dan bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ia tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya.

"tidak perlu Vivi!" pekikku cukup keras karena wanita itu sudah berada di ambang pintu dan bersiap pergi. "sini, duduklah dulu." Kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa.

Ia berjalan kaku menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku memperhatikan air mukanya yang gusar dan agak pucat. "Vivi, tatap aku!" perintahku. Dengan terpaksa ia memutar kepalanya 90% dan berusaha memandangku. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanyaku mendalam.

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan tertunduk. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa ia sekarang tengah menangis sesenggukan. "aku berbohong Odd. Ambilah di dalam tasku dan lihatlah sendiri."

Aku mengikuti perkataannya. Tapi untuk apa Vivi berbohong? Ini hanyalah foto. Batinku terus bertanya seperti itu sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan benda yang kucari.

Terdapat 2 lembar foto dan foto yang pertama kulihat adalah foto aku dan Vivi saat di pantai kemarin. Vivi terlihat cantik dan begitu ceria di foto tersebut. Hal apa yang harus ia khawatirkan sampai-sampai ia berbohong padaku? Aneh sekali pikirku.

Foto selanjutnya... mungkin ini adalah alasan Vivi bersikap begitu. Aku tidak percaya melihatnya. Aku benar-benar shock. Jantungku berhenti berdetak dan seluruh syarafku mati selama beberapa saat. Aku tidak tau apakah ini editan semata atau foto asli sungguhan.

"Vivi, tolong jelaskan padaku. Kau yang mengedit fotoku, iya kan Vivi?!" aku menaikkan nada bicaraku terhadapnya karena foto ini memang sulit dipercaya.

"tidak Odd. Aku tidak mengeditnya. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa hasilnya bisa seperti itu." suara parau dan tangisnya yang tak henti membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku telah menuduhnya melakukan itu. Aku telah bersikap kelewatan kepada wanita ini.

Aku memeluknya dalam sekejap. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bertindak seperti ini. Mungkin perkataan Aunty Clarice benar. Aku tidak boleh menyangkalnya. Aku tidak boleh mengabaikan hatiku karena pikiranku tak akan mampu merasakan kebenaran yang dirasakan oleh hatiku.

"maafkan aku Vivi. Aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Aku... aku hanya... ini sulit sekali dipercaya. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Aku melepaskan pelukanku perlahan lalu menggengam tangannya dan memandang matanya lekat-lekat. "aku menyukaimu Vivi. Sungguh. Ini nyata perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kau pasti meragukannya, tapi aku mohon kali ini percayalah. Sejak pertama berkenalan denganmu aku mulai merasa bayangan Lizzie memudar dan perlahan kau menggantikan posisinya dihatiku. Senyumanmu memberikanku semangat. Tawamu telah merubah aku yang dulu selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena meninggalkan Lizzie. Aku jujur dengan ucapanku Vivi."

Ia berhenti menangis dan menatapku. Tatapan matanya tampak sedang mencari-cari kejujuran didalam mataku. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu merangkulku erat sekali.

"akhirnya kau bisa mencintai orang lain. Aku sangat bahagia Odd. Maaf aku menggunakan tubuh Vivi untuk berbicara denganmu. Kau begitu serasi dengannya. Satu saja permintaanku Lizzie, aku ingin kau dan Vivi datang ke tempatku." Suara itu! Aku ingat sekarang. Ini adalah suara Lizzie!

"tidak, Lizzie, jangan pergi!" aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Odd, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus pergi setelah aku dapat berbicara denganmu. Terimakasih untuk semua cinta yang pernah kau berikan. Kau adalah pria yang istimewa bagiku." Aku meneteskan air mata mendengar perkataan Lizzie. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggal? Apa yang telah terjadi?

"tunggu! Lizzie, apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" dengan cepat aku melepaskan dekapanku dari tubuh Vivi yang berisikan roh Lizzie.

"a-aku... meminta keluargaku untuk pindah kuliah ke Inggris. Aku berharap bisa melupakanmu di sana. Tetapi aku salah, aku justru semakin merindukanmu yang tak kunjung datang. Nilaiku juga menurun drastis, dan aku tidak ada orang yang mau dekat denganku karena mereka berfikir aku wanita yang aneh dan selalu menyendiri. Mereka menjauhi aku dan memandangku sinis. Karena aku tidak tahan akan cobaan ini, akhirnya aku menjatuhkan diri dari lantai 5 gedung asramaku. Odd, aku malu sebenarnya menceritakannya padamu. Aku wanita yang lemah, tapi kau harus tau. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terus bertanya-tanya dan mencari aku yang bahkan sudah tiada." Vivi, melalui dirimu aku dapat melihat tatapan sedih Lizzie. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Lizzie, kemana aku harus pergi?" tanyaku polos.

"aku akan menyampaikannya pada Vivi. Aku harus pergi ODd. I love you, good bye..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tubuh Vivi kemudian terkulai lemas, pingsan di atas sofa.

* * *

Jumat, 11 November 2011 - London, Inggris

Aku dan Kelly saat ini berada di tempat, di mana Lizzie dimakamkan. Ternyata setelah meninggalnya Lizzie, orangtuanya kembali ke kampung halamannya di Italia. Aku tak dapat bersuara. Aku masih belum menyangka nisan di hadapanku ini benar-benar miliknya. Meskipun tertulis jelas dan lengkap nama "Lizzie" namun di dalam hatiku, aku berharap ini adalah Lizzie yang lain, bukan Lizzie yang ku cintai.

"Odd, cepat letakkan bunga melati putih itu. Lizzie pasti sudah menunggu momen ini. Aku yakin dia bahagia di atas sana."ujar Vivi yang berdiri di sampingku yang sudah lebih dahulu menaruh bunga di atas makam Lizzie.

Tanganku gemetar ketika akan menaruh bunga tersebut. Aku seakan tak mampu menghadapi kenyataan ini. Tetapi Vivi menggengam tanganku. Ia membantuku dengan senyum ikhlasnya. Tak terlihat sama sekali kecemburuan di wajahnya walau ia tau masih ada sebagian dari Lizzie yang tertinggal di dalam diriku.

Aku mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dompetku dan menaruhnya di dekat bunga melati putih itu. Ya, foto yang ku taruh adalah hasil jepretan Vivi yang membuatku tersentak kaget. Foto itu adalah fotoku saat pertama kali aku dan Vivi bertemu. Ia memotretku dari belakang, dan ternyata terdapat sosok bayangan Lizzie yang cukup jelas di dalam foto tersebut setelah dicetak. Ia terlihat sedang duduk di sampingku, dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut yaitu ia tampak seperti mencium pipiku. Saat pertama kali melihatnya aku meneteskan air mata karena begitu tak percaya. Namun, biar bagaimanapun itu adalah kenyataannya.

"Vivi, tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Karena apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pergi darimu." aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan wanita yang berharga dalam hidupku. Cukup sekali aku berbuat kesalahan dan tak akan aku mengulanginya.

"Odd, thank you for loving me." Bisiknya di telingaku.

_Lizzie, you never really left. I'll always remember you. I can't forget you or erase you from my heart. I'm able to get my happiness with Vivi, and i hope you're smiling seeing us from up there._

I will watch you through these nights..  
Rest your head and go to sleep..  
This is not our farewell..

The End

* * *

Author :NO COMMENT

**Author:Akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya**


End file.
